


Winchester Nephilim

by crestfallenTemperance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Sort Of, Sort of Amnesia, semi-graphic birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crestfallenTemperance/pseuds/crestfallenTemperance
Summary: This is basically just up here for a friend.





	1. Prologue

That night had been, for lack of a better word, magical. All lips and teeth and desperate grinding together. But of course, like all the other memories of their short time together, Gabriel was the only one to remember it. Somehow, just after that night, the fuckers from feather central managed to get to the boys and wipe everything. Not that Deano knew much any way. Those jerks were just thorough.

Gabe knew immediately what had happened when the two met him with hostility. He had felt Sam's fear and longing and of course went to his aid. But what he didn't realize was Sammy didn't even know he was longing for Gabe at all. Just for escape from the hell hole he was currently trapped in.

It hurt Gabe to know the boys, especially his Samshine, couldn't remember the various times they'd met after his last faked death. But it was his duty to protect his human and Cassie's boy.

So, he got them out. Giving them a message he'd hoped he'd never have to give them and ultimately faced off with his brother. 

It happened so quickly, Gabe didn't have time to process. He'd tried to trick Luci and didn't really want to hurt him so had brought only a blade that would trap him. Somehow, Luci had forced the blade into being Gabe's actual blade and drove it straight into his lower stomach. 

Gabe felt the pulse and painful fizzle that resulted there, but only vaguely as he was quickly overwhelmed by his grace igniting and burning him from the inside out. The last thing he saw was Luci trying so badly to conceal his pain.


	2. Chapter 2

When he woke up next, he had zero idea where he was and that was definitely a new one. It was weirdly dark but also not. Everything around was black but he could see himself and his body fine. He did notice that he was in his proper angelic form.

Then he heard a horrible and oh so familiar voice.

"Gabriel. What have you done now." there was no real question in the voice, just parental concern and judgement.

Gabe looked around but didn't see anything. Typical.

"Don't know what you're talkin’ about Dadio. What is this place anyways?"

"The Empty, Gabriel. You’re dead."

Gabe faltered, shocked. Then the memories rushed back. He sank down to whatever hard surface it was that existed below him. He heard God sigh.

"Don't worry. Your time in the world of the living is far from done. Plus, it's time I made up for some of my mistakes.”

Gabe was confused.

"What are you talking about Dad? What mistakes?"

He didn't receive an answer.

Gabriel sensed a presence behind him but didn’t have a chance to turn around and see it as a bright warm light enveloped him and he lost awareness of anything.

~

Gabe jolted awake in the middle of a snowy field. He sat up and looked around. Judging by the light, night was setting in. He stood up and looked around, trying to get his bearings. After a moment he knew. Canada. He was in the middle of nowhere, in Canada.

Now he looked down at himself. Same old vessel and everything. Wow, God was bein' really nice for once.

Gabriel flicked his arm toward the ground and felt cool metal slide into his palm. He lifted the blade and looked at it. Yup, it was his. That was either a really good sign or a really bad one, depending on how you looked at it.

He put the blade away.

He took one last look around and then spread his wings. With one quick movement, he was gone. The only evidence of his temporary existence in that place, a slight indentation in the snow.

He couldn't hone in on Sam for some reason so he settled for going to Prosper.

He got there after dark and quietly wandered around. He went by The House. There was a new family living there now and all was well. Gabe sighed and moved on.

He decided to check angel radio for any news. All he encountered was panic and so much gibberish it was hard to tell what anyone was saying. He did pick up on a snippet.

"Winchesters........Lebanon Kansas...."

So, he went. Lebanon was a boring little town but there was a strange aura emanating from outside of town. Gabriel followed it.

He landed lightly just outside a massive building that he couldn’t actually sense was there. He could see it was buried in warding of all kinds, including hiding spells to make it impossible to find.

He found the door and tried it but it was locked. Gabriel circled the building looking for another entrance. He found a dirt driveway and a set of doors but they were warded and locked as well. He looked down at the ground and saw fresh tire tracks that he didn't notice before. Gabe stooped to inspect them and while they are new tires, the weight and width distribution definitely told of Baby (damn that god awful name, Deano) and 4 passengers leaving quite recently. 

Gabe followed the tracks to the main road by foot and decided to fly from that point on. He went the direction the car last went and kept flying, looking for it. Of course, he lost the trail quickly, damn pavement.

He set down in a small town and decided to just wait. He got a room in the shittiest motel in town so he didn't have to run the risk of bein' pushed around by patrolling cops and also to keep a low profile.

The kid running the front gave him a strange look so Gabe just winked at him. The kid stopped staring after that.

Gabe got to the room and immediately flopped down onto the disgusting bed. He only made it nicer as an afterthought, ridding the room of creepy crawlies.

He closed his eyes and set to one of his three favourite pass times, sleeping.

He was jolted awake several hours later by something shifting within his body. Which was not normal. At all. 

He placed a hand on his abdomen, where he felt the movement, and moved it slowly over the area. He used his powers to search for anything that wasn't supposed to be there. He was expecting some sort of grace worm or human parasite, even though both would be rather strange for him. What he found was entirely different, and frankly, shocking.

There was the unmistakable energy signature of a very young, fetal Nephilim. 

Gabe furrowed his brow in confusion. That wasn't possible. He hadn't done anything remotely sexual since he got back. Unless, no, God wouldn't do that. He's the one that made Gabe kill his last kids in the first place, so, why?

Gabe closed his eyes and focused strictly on the tiny existence sheltered within him. It was much too old to have started existing even the moment he was resurrected. 

Gabe carefully looked through each and every bit of its DNA and found exactly what he suspected. The kid was 50% Sam Winchester.

So Dad did bring back this kid. Wow. Gabriel realized this must be what God meant when he said he was makin' up for his past mistakes. Well, it's definitely a start.

Gabriel ran a hand through his hair. He thought back to before he died. He knew exactly when this little bugger was conceived given he and Sam only ever fucked one time. Sadly. 

Gabe remembered that weird feeling he had right before he died. It makes sense now why Luci stabbed him where he did. It was to kill the Nephilim first so it wouldn't bring Gabe back. It was entirely possible that Luci didn't even consciously know of the thing's existence.

Gabe huffed a quiet laugh.

"Well, looks like I've gotta be more careful with myself, huh?"

He gently rubbed his lower stomach through his clothing and closed his eyes. At least he knows what he's up for.


	3. Chapter 3

The next time Gabe woke up was because his stomach was growling loudly. He sighed and sat up. It was nearly midday, given the light. He snapped his fingers and a tray of both healthy food and candy appeared on his lap. He dug into it ravenously, partaking in his second favourite thing to do.

He finished his food and made the tray disappear. He decided it'd best to leave the hotel and so grabbed the key and checked out. The kid behind the counter avoids his gaze this time.

Gabe was walking through the tiny town park when he felt the cosmic disturbance. It was something he hadn't felt in a long time and so he immediately flew to the source. 

What he finds there is slight chaos. There was a man lying, dying, on the ground surrounded by Sam, Cassie, and some kid (probably the Nephilim who caused the disturbance). Gabe turned his head and saw Deano sprinting off after what seemed to be a ghoul ridin' some old cowboy's form.

Cassie was trying to revive that man but he sure as hell didn't have that kinda power. Gabe acted quickly, sprinting over.

Sam lifted his head to look in the direction of the incoming footsteps and his jaw dropped. Gabe basically power slid in between Cassie and the Nephilim kid. They both looked up in shock and stared at Gabe.

Gabe slapped his whole hand on the ‘dead’ dudes face.

"Sam, close your eyes!" Gabe shouted.

Sam immediately followed the order and Gabe resurrects the guard with a blinding flash of light. The Nephilim kid next to him cried out in shock and slight pain. Gabe looked up at him.

"Sorry kiddo. You've never witnessed a resurrection before, I can tell."

Everyone was staring at Gabe now. The previously dead dude stirs with a groan. Gabe looked back at him and quickly rendered him unconscious and wiped his memory of Sam, Cas, Dean, and the Nephilim kid.

He then stood up and looked around. He spotted the woman inside the bank staring and marched inside. The other three still stare. 

Gabe walked up to the woman.

"So sorry for this."

He used his powers to knock her out and erase her memory of the majority of the incident. Then he walked back outside.

He looked between the three people there. Cassie and Sam look shocked and confused. The kid just looked confused.

Gabe smiled and extended his hand to the Nephilim.

"Well, since you're the only one here who doesn't know me. Hia, I'm Gabriel."

The kid took his hand and cautiously shook it. Gabe used the opportunity to look at the kid's heritage.

"Uh, hello. I'm Jack."

"Nice to meetcha. I see you're Luci's boy. Guess that makes me your uncle."

Jack blinked a couple times, confused and shocked by Gabriel's words. The tiny life within Gabe tried to reach out to Jack, sensing their likeness. Gabe quickly took his hand away from Jack. Better to not reveal that secret so soon.

"OK, well, reunions can wait. Deano seems like he might be in a pickle. We also should get outa here before the cops show up.”

But then Dean comes running back. He stops in the middle of the parking lot when he sees Gabe and stares.

“Well, never mind then. Hey there Deano! We should all probably skedaddle before the cops show up.”

The response Gabe gets isn’t the one he expects. Dean moves closer and levels Gabe with his shot gun. Gabriel sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Who the hell are you!?” Dean shouted.

“It’s me Dean. Gabriel, the archangel. Put you and your hunk of a little bro through some horrible shit that I completely regret and saved your asses from Lucifer and got killed along the way.”

Dean didn’t lower the shotgun. Gabe distantly heard police sirens. He huffed in annoyance and snapped his fingers. Dean’s shotgun disappeared.

“As I said before. Let’s go, now.”

Gabe snaps again and suddenly all five of them are in the hotel room that the four had booked.

Gabe whistles through his teeth.

“Nice room. I can see someone really likes cowboys. Lemme guess, Deano’s the kinky one?”

Dean glares daggers at Gabe. 

“Gabe, how the hell are you alive?” Sam asked, cautiously.

“Dad sprung me from The Empty. Well, he probably just forced The Empty to let me go with the threat of eternal angel radio bein’ blasted through the joint, but ya’ know, what eves,” Gabe turned to fully look at Sam, “Jeeze, Samsquatch, you’re old and look at that hair! Damn. How long have I been gone?”

“Seven years,” Cas said, “You have been dead for seven years.”

Gabe turned to look at Cassie. He furrowed his brow and stepped closer to his younger brother. Cas looked at him in confusion. Gabe placed two fingers on Cas’s temple and used his powers to look at Cas’s experiences in the last seven years.

Gabe removed his fingers from Cas’s face and staggered back, suddenly feeling weak. Damn it, he was using too much grace too quickly. Sam reacted quickly and caught him before he could fall.

“Whoa, Gabe, are you ok?” Sam asked.

Gabe got his feet under him and tried to stand up straight.

“I’m fine Sam,” his knees buckled and Sam caught him again, “Ok, no, not fine. I need to sit down.”

Sam helped Gabe to sit down on the couch. The others moved closer, still staring. They were all exhibiting various degrees of concern.

“Gabriel, what’s wrong? Is your grace damaged?”

“Jeeze, no, I’m fine Cassie. I just got back from bein’ dead for seven years, for Christ’s sake. Give a man some time to recover.”

Cas didn’t look convinced. Gabriel diverted so as not to risk exposing the truth too soon.

“So, based on Cassie’s memories, y’all have been through some deep crap. I’d love to get the rest of your stories, but not right now. I really feel like takin’ a nap. And yes, that is perfectly normal for me. Go do your case.”

With that Gabe laid down on the couch. He glared at everyone, who were all still staring at him.

“Well, get to it. The ghoul isn’t gonna catch it self!”

The other four quietly shared looks and then went into the other part of the room to quietly converse. Gabe waited for all of them to leave the room before cautiously putting a hand over his stomach. He checked on the fetus and was relieved that it was perfectly fine. He let his hand relax so that it was resting over his stomach but not quite touching it.   
He closed his eyes and quickly was asleep.

Gabe woke up sometime later to a dark, empty room. He panics for half a second before his vision focused and he saw he was in the hotel room. He shifted and noticed there was a blanket over him. He looked at it in the dark. Someone must have put it on him before they left. 

Gabe snaps and the lights turn on. He then spies a note not too far away. He grabs it and reads the note scribbled in Sam’s messy scrawl.

‘Went to go find the ghoul. Dean @graveyard Cas & Jack @bank Sam @town exit. Back around dawn’

Gabe sets the note down and decides to go back to sleep. He kinda wants to partake in his numero uno favourite thing to do but that’s difficult when there’s only one person and a hotel room that people could possibly return to at any moment. So yeah, Gabe goes back to sleep.

Gabe woke again when the door to the room opened. Out of instinct, he drew his angel blade, suspecting a fight. There were several sets of footsteps entering the room and walking around quietly. Three sets went into the other part of the room (given the squeaking hinges of the saloon doors). The last set approached Gabe.

The person crouched down and gently set a hand on Gabe’s shoulder. Gabe acted with impossible agility, flipping around (sometime during his sleep he had ended facing the back of the couch) and pressing his blade to the person’s throat.

Gabe immediately realizes his mistake when he sees a very familiar (and terrified) face. He removes his angel blade and stows it.

“Sorry, Samshine. Didn’t realize where I was for a moment. I’m used to bein’ ambushed.”

Sam swallowed and stood back up.

“Uh, we’re leaving soon.”

“Right.”

Gabe sat up and Sam walked off to the other part of the room. Gabe stretched and yawned. He could hear clothing shuffling and zippers from the other room. The boys were packing up in a hurry. Cassie and Jack exited the bedroom area. Gabe stood up and smiled at them.

“Mornin’ my fellow feathery beings. How was the stake out?”

“It was fine, but boring.” Jack said, smiling back at Gabe.

Gabe nodded.

“Sounds like a typical stake out. Hey, you want some candy?” 

Gabriel suddenly had a candy bar, which he tossed to Jack. Jack caught it and when he looked back up at Gabe, he had a lollipop sticking out of his mouth.

“Thank you, Gabriel.”

“Please, call me Gabe. Or Uncle Gabe if ya want. ‘s up to you.”

Jack nodded.

Dean entered the room with his bags, Sam followed close behind.

“You ridin’ with us, or flyin’?” He asked, looking at Gabe.

Gabriel considered his options. It would probably be best to keep his power usage to a minimum.

“If you have room in the car, I’ll ride with you.”

Dean nodded and left the room. Sam followed Dean out of the room. Cas and Jack followed Sam and Gabe took up the rear.

The five checked out of the hotel and piled into the Impala. Jack sat in the back between Gabe and Cas.

The car ride was silent and by the time they got back to the bunker, both Sam and Jack were fast asleep.

Jack woke up the moment Dean stopped the car. Dean shook Sam’s shoulder and woke him. Sam looked around and then sighed and got out of the car. Everyone else followed suit.

Gabe trailed behind, trying to decide what to do about the baby. He decided to just avoid the topic at all costs given neither Sam nor Dean remembered Gabe’s thing with Sam. That and restoring memories was painful for everyone involved.

The five who were now in the bunker convened in the library and had a long talk about the seven years Gabe had been dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next two and a half months Gabe spent as much time as possible with Sam, attempting to rekindle their relationship. Gabe could tell by this point that Sam had serious feelings for him but just wasn’t admitting it.

His stomach was now noticeably rounded in a non-fatty way. That was definitely the curse of not being a first time parent, you show way earlier. The bulge wasn’t enough yet to be noticeable with clothes on, thankfully.

Gabe had tagged along on a few hunts but eventually retired from that for fear of hurting the baby.

When Sam was asleep or everyone was on a hunt Gabe hung out in one of the extra bedrooms. He had used his powers to make the room cozy and slightly more extravagant. There was of course copious amounts of sweets present at most times.

His grace had stabilized to the point where Gabe wasn’t over exerting himself anymore. He was still playing it safe though. Past pregnancies had taught him that too much usage of power could starve a Nephilim of the grace it needed to survive. This was because, when carried by an angel, Nephilim don’t develop grace until the very end of the pregnancy, instead subsiding off of the “mother’s” grace. This was because angel carried Nephilim usually had no need to protect themselves and when they did they could use the angel’s grace. Starving the Nephilim of grace could lead to horrible birth defects or even death. So yeah, Gabe definitely wasn’t risking it.

Gabe was hanging out in the library where Sam was doing some research. Jack and Cassie had left earlier in the day. They were trying to find a way to bring Mary back home. Dean and Sam had little faith that Mary was still alive and so didn’t go along. Cas had volunteered to go not only to make sure Jack wasn’t alone but also to offer some protection.

Dean came into the library in a hurry. Both Sam and Gabe looked up when he entered. 

“What’s with the rush, Deano?” Gabe asked.

“I just got word that Lucifer is back.”

Sam glanced at Gabe briefly, he looked shocked.

“Are you sure, Dean?”

Dean gave Sam a ‘seriously dude’ look.

“There’s security camera proof.”

“Right. Well, what do you want to do?”

Gabe was listening quietly, his heart racing in his chest. Luci up and kicking was never a good sign.

Dean looked directly at Gabe.

“You got your archangel blade, Gabe?” he asked.

“Yeah, why Deano? Is Cassie’s not big enough for you?” Gabe couldn’t resist the innuendo.

Dean blushed and glared at Gabe.

“Can it kill Lucifer?”

Gabe sighed dramatically.

“Yeah, it can.”

“Well, let’s go kill the Devil.”

“Right,” Sam said, shutting his laptop, “Where to?”

“Missouri.” 

Sam and Dean went to pack quickly. Gabe followed Sam and stood in the doorway to Sam’s room.

Gabe knew it would be safest for him to give Sam or Dean his blade. He also knew that if Luci was at full strength then this would basically be a suicide mission for them. So ultimately, Gabe had no choice. He would have to go and face down Luci and either win or die along with the baby.

Neither of which sounded pleasant.

Sam finished packing and looked up. He locked eyes with Gabe. They stared at each other in silence for a few moments. Gabriel could practically feel the logging wafting off of Sam.

Sam smiled at Gabe and started moving towards the door. Gabe smiled back and moved out of the way.

Gabe followed Sam into the garage where Dean was messing around in the trunk of the Impala. Sam walked over and glanced at their supply of weapons.

“Got everything you think we need?” Sam asked.

“Yup, just threw in some extra holy oil and spray paint” Dean replied, closing the false bottom of the trunk and tossing his bag in.

Sam also put his bag in the trunk and closed it.

“Let’s get going then” Sam said.

Dean nodded and walked around the car, getting into the driver’s side.

Sam looked at Gabe briefly before also getting into the car. Gabe followed suit, taking the back seat.

Once they were in the car Dean fired up the engine and they were off.

The three hour drive was quiet and tense. Gabriel could tell that both boys thought the three were driving to their deaths.

They quietly checked into a hotel and both Sam and Dean set to locating Lucifer. Gabe sat on the couch watching them.

He tried to keep himself focused on the tiny heartbeat that he sheltered. He inevitably kept thinking about the last time he faced Luci.

Now, he knew Lucifer would notice the Nephilim. While lower level angels (poor Cassie bless his heart) usually couldn’t sense a Nephilim carried by another angel, Archangels could tell.

Gabriel was torn from his thoughts by Sam speaking.

“I’ve got something.” He said.

Dean looked up.

“Warehouse at the edge of town. There are multiple reports of strange sounds and lights over the last two days.” Sam continued.

Dean and Sam locked eyes.

“You ready to gank the Devil or die tryin’?”Dean asked.

Sam clenched his jaw and nodded.

They got up in unison. Gabe sighed quietly and stood as well.

“Here goes nothing.” Gabe muttered as he followed the boys out of the hotel and to the car.

~

The warehouse was stupid big. So big that the three were forced to split up.

Gabriel had advised the boys to coat silver blades in holy oil. It wouldn’t kill luci but it would hurt like hell.

Gabe was looking around the east wing of the building when he both heard and felt Sam shout his name. He sprinted in the direction of the noise, angel blade ready.

Rounding the corner he saw Lucifer looming over Sam. Sam was lying in a pile of stuff that he seemed to have been thrown into.

Gabe made a quick decision and spoke.

“Luci, I’m home!” he said loudly.

Lucifer whipped around and stared at Gabe with a combination of confusion and shock.

Gabe quickly locked eyes with Sam. Sam looked confused and very afraid. Gabe could feel emotions directed at him wafting off of Sam. He gave Sam a sad smile, lifted his hand, and snapped, teleporting Sam to the car.

Lucifer glanced behind himself before looking back at Gabe.

“Well, this seems awfully familiar doesn’t it, Brother?” Lucifer asked, sneering.

He looked Gabe up and down and then smirked. Gabe tightened his grip on his blade.

“Well, well, well. Looks like Jack’s gonna have a little cousin. Well, that is, if you get out of here alive.”

“Can it Luci. I’m here to do what I should have seven years ago.”

Lucifer’s look turned dark.

“Let’s tango Gabriel.”

Lucifer growled and launched himself at Gabe and it was immediately clear to Gabe that he was basically at full power.

They fought for what seemed like eternity. Both were only using their powers and both knew the other was weakening with every attack or counter. Gabriel was trying not to use his blade and Lucifer noticed.

Somehow Lucifer got ahold of Gabriel’s blade and yanked it out of his grip. In doing so, he hit Gabe rather hard in the lower jaw and nicked his face with the blade.

Gabe stumbled back, breathing heavily. He touched his face where the blade had caught him and flinched when he felt pain. He pulled his hand away and looked at it and saw blood. Well, that wasn’t a good sign.

He looked back at Lucifer, golden eyes blazing. Lucifer smirked back.

Lucifer ran at Gabe, archangel blade at the ready. Gabriel barely moved out of the way, his arm enduring a cut from the blade. He grimaced and would have put a hand over the now bleeding wound but Luci came at him again.

Gabriel dogged again but this time he lost his balance and fell backwards, hitting the ground with a dull thud. The wind was knocked out of his lungs and by the time he got breathing again, Luci was looming over him.

Weakly Gabriel tried to scoot backwards, away from his brother. His heart was racing both from over exertion and from sheer terror he felt.

Silently Lucifer leaned down, blade raised. Gabriel could only watch, too weak to fight back.

Then there was a barely audible ‘kerthunk’ and Luci shrieked in pain. The archangel blade clattered to the ground as Lucifer reached behind himself. He pulled a dagger from his back and turned to face his attacker.

Finding some last reserve of strength, Gabriel grabbed his blade. In one motion, he clambered to his feet and drove the blade into Lucifer’s back.

Lucifer shouted and erupted with light as his grace ignited. Then he fell forward.

Gabriel’s hand, still holding the now bloody blade, dropped to his side. He looked blearily down at Luci’s body. His vision as starting to black out and he barely registered falling to his knees. He heard, distantly, someone call his name as he slipped into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriel woke up to early morning light tickling his face. He was pleasantly sleepy and warm. He rolled over, pressing his face into the pillow, determined to get back to sleep.

This definitely beat that hard warehouse floor. Wait.

Gabe’s eyes snapped open and he sat up, looking around cautiously. Realizing he was back in the hotel room with Sam and Dean, he calmed.

Gabriel laid back down and rubbed his face with both hands. He went over the fight in his mind. Lucifer was dead and Gabriel had killed him. That weighed heavy on Gabe’s mind but quickly another fear took over that thought.

Gabe turned his head to the side and looked at Dean in the other bed. He was fast asleep. Gabe couldn’t see Sam so he assumed he was on the couch. Gabe looked back up at the ceiling and gently placed his hand over the swell of his stomach.

He breathed a sigh of relief when his powers found the baby still alive. Gabe probed more and found it was perfectly healthy.

Gabe allowed himself to relax.

After a moment, he quietly sat up. Gabe touched his cheek and found a butterfly closure stuck there. Otherwise his cheek was healed. He then looked at his arm. His jacket and shirt were both cut and bloodied and there was a bloodied bandage tied tightly over his wound. That one was gone as well.

Cautiously, out of worry of using too much grace, Gabe mended the sleeves and removed the blood. Even that little use of power was difficult and Gabe felt light headed for a moment afterwards.

Gabe’s stomach growled but he decided it would be best to wait for Sam and Dean to wake up.

When they did, they were both immensely relieved to see Gabe up and visibly ok. They asked him what had happened and he told his part of the story, leaving out only the conversation involving the baby.

“Why did you pass out like that, Gabe?” Sam asked once Gabe had finished talking, and how did you manage to get hurt like that.”

Gabe looked into Sam’s eyes and considered his options.

“I’d rather leave that discussion for when we get home and Cassie and Jackie are back,” Gabe said, “Now, let’s go get some grub. I’m starvin’.”

Gabe hopped off the bed and Dean and Sam exchanged a concerned look. The two humans quickly packed. Then the three went and got breakfast before hitting the road.

On the way home, Dean called Cassie and told him to come back to the bunker.

After that the car ride was silent. Gabriel couldn’t help noticing Sam’s concern for him.

When they arrived back at the bunker Dean parked Baby in the garage.

“You wanna talk in the library?” Dean asked.

“That’d probably be best” Gabe replied, getting out of the car.

Sam and Dean grabbed their things from the trunk and followed Gabe inside.

Cas and Jack were already waiting in the library.

“Gabriel, is something wrong? Why did Dean call me?”

“Everything is fine, Cassie. Just. Sit down. We all need to talk.”

Everyone sat down around one of the tables in the library. Gabriel was getting kind of tired of all of the concerned and confused looks he was getting lately. The four, excluding Gabe, waited silently.

Gabe took a moment to consider how he should word what he was about to say. As if he hadn’t just spent the long ass car ride doing just that.

Taking a deep breath, Gabe spoke with the words he hoped everyone present would be able to comprehend.

“I’m carrying a Nephilim.”

The silence that followed was deafening. Gabe looked up at the four faces staring at him with different degrees of confusion and shock. Gabe waited for someone to break the silence, that wasn’t him.

“How developed is it?” Castiel asked in a quiet voice.

Cassies’s words seemed to clear up everyone else’s confusion. Their expressions turned then away from confusion and mostly to shock.

“Wait, what the hell? You’re a dude, how can you be…” Dean said, trailing off, before Gabe could answer Cas’s question.

Gabe sighed in slight irritation.

“Pregnant? Dude, first off, Archangel here. Need I remind you, you have basically zero, nada, zilch idea of how we tick. Second, life is a stubborn bitch of a thing that always finds its parasitic way,” Gabriel took a breath to calm himself, “to answer your question, Castiel, approximately three months. It’s growing at a typical human rate.”

“Why haven’t you terminated it, Gabriel?” Cas asked, genuinely curious.

“First, ‘cause I don’t fuckin’ want to. Second, I’ve had to kill too many of my own kids already.”

Cas nodded in understanding. He looked a bit ashamed for having asked such a question.

Gabe looked at Sam, who was staring at the table silently. Gabriel could tell he was hurt by what Gabe had just revealed. Gabe realized Sam probably thought he was sleeping with someone else.

Quickly, Gabe came up with a solution.

“I should probably correct myself. Developmentally, this kid’s about three months old on the fetal timeline. Which if you think about it, given it is developing at a human rate, makes no sense as I’ve only been back alive for about two and a half months. So, in all actuality, minus the death thing, it’s about seven years old, from the time of conception.”

Sam looked up from the table and at Gabe, shocked.

“How..?” Sam asked.

“Dad brought it back with me” Gabe said with a shrug.

Dean at this point finally asked the question Gabe had been waiting for.

“Who’s the other parent?”

Gabe considered his options then stood up. He walked over to stand between Sam and Dean.

“This is going to hurt like a bitch, just warnin’ ya.” Gabe said.

He didn’t give either time to respond. Quickly he placed two fingers on their temples and used his powers to restore their lost memories.

Sam tensed up and Dean groaned with pain. Soon, Gabe was done.

He removed his fingers from their faces and stumbled back into the other table. Neither Sam nor Dean did anything for a moment. Then, suddenly, Sam stood up, knocking his chair over in the process, and stared at Gabe like a deer in headlights.

Gabriel stared right back, holding onto the table for support. He was forcing himself to stay standing and not pass out. Out of the corner of his eye, Gabe saw Dean turn and look at Sam with disgusted horror.

“Sammy, you fucked an angel!?”

“Oh can it Deano. Not like you haven’t wanted to do the damn same for years” Gabe snapped.

Dean blushed and looked away.

Gabriel was about to speak when Sam did.

“Gabe… Is, is it mine?”

Gabe sighed, he felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his chest.

“Sure is, Samshine.”

Dean’s jaw actually dropped.

“So there is a being like me, inside of you, Uncle Gabe?”

Gabe looked past Sam and Dean, who were both still gaping at him, and at Jack.

“Yup. Except real small and basically powerless at the moment.” Gabe responded.

Jack smiled softly but said no more. Gabe looked at everyone, all of whom were still staring at him silently. Gabe decided he was done being stared at.

“Well, since no one else is talkin’, I’ll be in my room if y’all need something.” Gabe said.

Before anyone could say anything, Gabe rushed out of the room and retreated to his own. He sat heavily on the bed and rubbed his eyes.

Restoring Deano and Sam’s memories had really taken it out of him.

Gabe laid down on his bed, exhausted.

He checked on the baby and like usual it was fine. Gabe really needed to stop using his grace to such a degree, especially now that everyone knew about the kid.

Sam’s reaction to the whole thing worried Gabe. To be fair though, Gabe had sprung the news rather suddenly.

Gabe groaned and rubbed his face with both hands. Dwelling on possibly bad things only caused pain.

Gabe let one of his hands rest back on his stomach, almost protectively, and closed his eyes. He was tired, again, and sleep sounded great.


	6. Chapter 6

Gabe was woken up sometime later by a knocking on his door. He blinked his eyes open.

“Come in” He said groggily.

The door opened slowly and Gabe turned his head to look at who was entering. The light from the hallway was very bright in comparison to the dark of Gabe’s room. Gabe squinted out of instinct, left over from the original owner of his vessel.

“Gabe?” Sam’s voice asked, “Did I wake you?”

Gabe’s eyes had now basically adjusted to the light. He could clearly see Sam’s silhouette in the door way.

“Mhm, you did. It’s ok though, I don’t exactly need sleep. Hey, do ya think you could close the door? That light is kinda bright.”

“Uh, yeah, sure.”

Sam hesitated before stepping into the room and closing the door. The room was promptly plunges into darkness.

Gabe sighed and snapped and the lights dimly turned on. Sam blinked at the sudden lights in confusion.

Gabe smiled softly at his adorable, confused boyfriend. Sam looked away from the light and back at Gabe. Gabe’s smile fell then when he remembered Sam was not indeed at the moment actually his boyfriend.

Sam looked like he wanted to say something but he didn’t speak.

Gabe pushed himself into a sitting position.

“Was there something you wanted Samsquatch? Or did you just want to stare at me in silence?” Gabe asked.

Sam did the jaw thing and moved closer to Gabe.

“I think we need to talk Gabe. About us.”

Gabe nodded and patted the bed beside him.

“Have a seat and we’ll do just that.”

Sam hesitated then sat down on the bed, leaving space between him and Gabe. Sam looked down at his lap and took a deep breath.

“We dated once,” he said in a questioning tone.”

“Yes, we did. For about two months.” Gabe responded.

“And we. We had-“ Sam paused, “sex.”

“Yes, about a week before I died.”

“That was the only time?”

“Yes,” Gabe’s answers were soft as he tried to use a comforting tone.

“And that’s when…” Sam trailed off.

“That’s when it happened,” Gabe said, feeling that it was unnecessary to elaborate.

The conversation paused. After a moment Sam turned and faced Gabe, looking into his eyes. Sam looked so confused and lost. Gabe had to resist reaching out and comforting him.

“Are you sure it’s mine, Gabe?”

Gabe took a breath and looked down from Sam’s face.

“Firstly,” he began, “At the time of conception, there had been no one else, in that way, for years,” Gabe looked back up into Sam’s eyes, “Secondly, I looked briefly into its DNA. It is definitely 50% Sam Winchester.”

Sam looked away and licked his lips.

“Why couldn’t Dean and I remember what happened between us?” Sam asked.

“All I know for certain is that Angels did it, Sam.”

Sam stayed silent, looking away from Gabe. Gabe pried into Sam’s emotions out of curiosity. There was an abundance of conflicting emotions but the predominant one was doubt.

Gabe waited a minute for Sam to speak or honestly do anything really. After that time Gabe decided it was necessary to eliminate all doubt of what was happening from Sam’s mind.

Gabe took off his jacket. Sam didn’t so much as glance at him. Gabe sighed internally and then started unbuttoning his shirt.

Sam finally looked at Gabe as he shrugged off his shirt. Sam glanced down in what should have been a brief look but his gaze stopped at Gabe’s swollen tummy.

Gabe let a moment pass before extending his hand, palm up, in Sam’s direction.

“Give me your hand Sam,” Gabe said quietly.

Sam looked up at Gabe’s face in confusion. He then looked down at Gabe’s open hand.

After a small amount of hesitation he placed his hand, palm down, in Gabe’s.

Gently Gabriel moved Sam’s hand toward him. Sam allowed him to do so with little resistance. Gabe gently set Sam’s palm over the small swell of his lower stomach. Almost instantly Gabe felt the baby trying to reach out to Sam in curiosity.

Sam jumped slightly. Gabe looked up and saw Sam’s eyes were wide with surprise.

“Is that…?” Sam asked, trailing off as if afraid to say more.

Gabe nodded and made an affirmative sound in his throat.

“It knows you Sam. It can sense you are kin.”

Sam looked back down at his own hand and Gabe’s stomach.

“You really weren’t lying.” Sam said quietly, in awe.

Gabe rolled his eyes.

“I wouldn’t lie about being pregnant, Sam. Seriously, it would gain me absolutely nothing to do so.”

The corner of Sam’s mouth raised slightly in a small smile.

“This is real. We are actually,” Sam paused very briefly, “having a kid.”

“Yup, we are Samshine. So, we gonna be the distant from each other awkward parents or the super lovey dovey makes-everyone-around-us-gag parents?” Gabe asked cautiously.

Sam looked back at Gabe’s face but only for a moment. He took a deep breath and swallowed.

“I was trying to work up the courage to ask you out before the hunt,” Sam started, slowly, “I really liked you Gabe. A lot. More than I’ve liked anyone in a very long time. Now, learning about the baby and regaining my memories, all I really can say is, I really actually love you Gabe,” he looked up into Gabe’s eyes, “I want to be with you Gabe. I really do.”

Gabe smiled, relieved to hear that.

“I love you to Sam. I’m glad you want this. It has been so hard keeping everything from you. To be honest, I was gonna wait longer to tell you.”

“How long?” Sam asked, shocked.

Gabe shrugged

“Depending on how our relationship progressed, possibly indefinitely.” Gabe said a bit guiltily.

Sam raised his eyebrows in shock.

“What? It’s not like I’d force the responsibility of bein’ a parent on someone. That isn’t cool, ever, and usually doesn’t end well in my experience, especially with humans. I only told y’all ‘cause I didn’t want to keep lying about why I’ve been so weak. Besides, this isn’t my first rodeo Sam, I would’ve handled it just fine on my own.” Gabe said rather mater-o-factly.

A slight awkward silence fell over the room. Gabe could feel the kid practically doing flips in excitement. His skin felt warn and tingly where the baby was reaching out to Sam.

“How many kind have you had?” Sam asked quietly as if afraid to.

“Fourteen,” Gabe said without pause. He had been half expecting the question.

“Where are they?”

“Dead.” Gabe said emotionless.

“Oh,” Sam said quietly, “I’m sorry.”

Gabe closed his eyes and took a deep breath, willing the pain to the back of his mind.

“What is past cannot be changed,” he said as if reciting a law.

A silent moment passed where Gabe tried to control his emotions to the best of his ability.

Sam gently pulled Gabe into a hug. Gabe let out a shaky breath and melted into Sam’s embrace. Sam slowly rubbed Gabe’s back. Gabe barely registered the light kiss Sam placed on top of his head.

“I’m sorry Gabe. I shouldn’t have asked.”

“It’s ok Sam, you had to find out eventually.”

They continued hugging for a while before lying down on Gabe’s bed and falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's so short y'all. It's better than lumping it with the next chapter.

The months moved by quickly with little change. Gabriel was still himself and he continued going on hunts once his grace stabilized further (much to Sam’s protest). The two biggest changes was Sam and Gabe’s openness about their relationship and of course Gabe’s growing stomach.

Gabe has also moved into Sam’s room (he had to make Sam’s bed bigger in order to accommodate both of them and Gabe’s growing stomach).

Fairly early on, as to be expected, everyone except Cassie had each in turn asked the sex of the baby. Gabe told them the strangeness of the human custom of asking the sex of an unborn infant. He then told them that he didn’t know and preferred not to. He liked the surprise. Fortunately everyone was very understanding.

About halfway through his second trimester, Gabe could tell the baby was starting to develop its own grace. The lessened drain on his own grace made Gabe feel much stronger and a lot less pathetic. He really didn’t like being weak, especially when he had another life to protect.

When it started to be difficult to move around, Gabe finally stopped hunting. He spent most of his time alone in the bunker mostly sleeping or watching porn. Growing another being was exhausting


	8. Chapter 8

Gabe had been alone for a week. Cas and Jack were following a lead on Mary and Sam and Dean had left on a hunt. Gabe had been keeping himself occupied with texting Sam but then two days ago the boys had gone radio silent. He wasn’t worried ye, this was a normal thing when those two got absorbed in a case. Gabe was left extremely bored though.

He was in bed messing around on Sam’s laptop. He had found ‘Netflix’ and started watching some movies about Earth and nature.

Gabe found them interesting but highly inaccurate. Humanity had a lot to learn still.

It was fairly late at night and Gabe was watching a show about penguins. He marveled at their tenacity and will to survive in such a hostile environment.

He felt/heard Sam think of him. Gabe smiled to himself, still engrossed in the show. Then he realized that Sam had been desperately asking for help.

Gabe closed the laptop and reached out, trying to locate Sam. He was able to locate Sam’s life force but it was quickly weakening.

Gabriel cursed and got off the bed. He suddenly remembered his own predicament.

Gabe looked down at his stomach and gritted his teeth. It would probably be best for him to not go storming into danger so visibly pregnant.

With little other choice, Gabe used his grace to completely conceal his stomach. The baby squirmed in protest. Gabe rubbed his now seemingly flat stomach. 

“Sorry, this is necessary,” he muttered.

Gabe snapped his fingers and he was instantly fully dressed. He then flicked his arm downwards and felt his blade drop coolly into his palm.

Locking onto Sam’s weakening life force Gabriel spread his wings and flew.

Within seconds he was circling over the building Sam was in. He couldn’t fly directly into the room as it was partially warded.

Quickly considering his options, Gabe realized he only had two and one would take too damn long.

So, in an instant, Gabe flew higher into the sky and prepared himself to do one of the stupidest and most dangerous things he had ever done.

Positioning himself over the building as precisely as he could, Gabe folded his wings tightly to his back and dove.

Gabriel crashed through the ceiling in a golden flash. He could sense there were three beings in the room besides Sam.

As the dust cleared Gabe stood, eyes blazing golden with rage.

Quickly he took in the faces and locations of the three witches in the room. All of them were terrified.

“You fucked with the wrong man,” Gabriel growled.

Gabe could see Sam staring at him in bleary confusion but that was quickly obscured by one of the witches trying to rush him.

The fight was quick as Gabe killed the witch that rushed him with his blade, smote the one that tried to sneak up on him while he was busy with the first, and reflected the spell the final one cast, killing them instantly.

He stood looking down at the bodies of the two at his feet, breathing deeply with his eyes still blazing the golden colour of his grace.

Sam weakly croaked out his name and Gabe looked up in his direction, eyes flicking back to their normal colour.

Quickly Gabe rushed over to Sam, who was tied to a chair. Gabe started cutting him free.

“G-gabe…?” Sam asked weakly.

Gabe looked up into Sam’s confused eyes.

“It’s ok Sam, I’m here.”

He finished cutting Sam free and then placed two fingers on Sam’s forehead and tried to heal him. To say the least, it didn’t work. The damn warding was preventing it.

Sam was struggling to keep his eyes open and Gabe could sense that he was just barely holding onto life.

“Shit,” Gabe said under his breath.

He glanced over at the hole in the ceiling, weighing his options. He realized the only option that wouldn’t result in Sam’s death was to try and get him out through the ceiling. He had little chance of surviving being carried out of the house by foot.

So Gabe hoisted Sam up and carried him to under the hole in the ceiling. In any other circumstance, the sight of Gabe carrying Sam would have been comical. Gabe was just barely able to fly through the hole with Sam in tow.

He quickly landed on the ground and set Sam down. Somewhere along the journey outside Sam had fallen unconscious. Gabe healed Sam and only when the latter gasped in a breath of air did Gabe realize that Sam had stopped breathing as well.

Sam opened his eyes and almost immediately looked at Gabe. Sam’s brow furrowed in confusion and he sat up. He was about to speak when he looked at Gabe’s stomach and froze.

Gabe knew what Sam was thinking.

“Sam, it’s ok. Everything is fine. The baby is still right here.”

Sam looked up at Gabe in confusion.

“How…? Your stomach…?”

“It’s just hidden. Couldn’t’ve gone storming into battle to save your ass looking so pregnant, now could I?”

Sam clenched his jaw and looked back at the building.

“That light. When you showed up and were fighting,” Sam started, “was that…the baby?”

Gabe chuckled softly.

“No, that was all me,” Gabe paused and glanced at the bushed nearby, sensing an approaching presence, “we should get moving. I have a feeling we won’t be alone for much longer.”

He stood and offered Sam his hand. Sam took it and Gabe hoisted Sam to his feet.

Suddenly a car, with its high beams on, roared into the driveway. Gabe instinctively stepped in front of Sam with his blade raised. The car stopped and the driver’s side door opened. Out of the blinding light of the headlights stepped Dean. Gabe instantly relaxed.

“Jeez Deano, you scared the crap out of me!” Gabe said as Dean got closer.

Dean got fairly close but then spotted Gabe’s stomach (or lack of it) and stopped and stared. Gabe was about to explain when Dean tore his gaze away and looked at Sam.

“What the hell happened, Sammy?” was all he said.

Gabe and Sam shared a quick look in which Gabe silently told Sam to start.

“Uh, well, the witches jumped me at the bar and then were trying to kill me and I guess they nearly did. But, uh, Gabe showed up and killed them” Sam said and then looked at Gabe to continue.

“Yeah. You barely made it outside Sam,” Gabe said and then looked at Dean, “and to answer your other ‘What the hell happened’ Dean-bean, I’m still pregnant. The belly is just hidden ‘cause stormin’ into battle whilst heavily pregnant isn’t fun.”

Dean looked incredulous.

“Right. Well, you finished our case for us then, I guess.” Dean said.

The three piled into the car and drove off. On the way back to the hotel, Sam asked Dean if they could just head straight home. Dean agreed but only if Sam drove.

So they quickly cleared their things from the dingy hotel room and started for home.

At some point during the night, fairly close to dawn, Gabe took over driving as Sam was starting to nod off. He ended completing the drive as both Sam and Dean were zonked out.

On the back road to the bunker Gabe deconcealed his stomach. The baby squirmed and stretched slightly in appreciation. Gabe chuckled softly as he pulled into the garage. The boys both woke up when Gabe killed the engine.

Dean’s first question was the time and Gabe told him it was a couple hours after dawn.

“Why the hell are you driving my car?” Dean asked.

“Sam was tired and you were asleep.” Gabe said mater-o-factly.

He opened his door and struggle out of the car.

Dean and Sam also got out. Gabe tossed Dean his keys. Both humans took silent note of Gabe’s “returned” stomach.

Sam walked with Gabe to their room. Gabe almost immediately sat down on the bed, suddenly exhausted. He halfheartedly tried to kick off his shoes with little success. Sam knelt down and took Gabe’s shoes off for him.

“Thanks, Samshine.” Gabe said.

Sam stood up and gave Gabe a quick kiss.

“Thank you for saving my life,” Sam said, tucking a wayward lock of hair behind Gabe’s ear.

He sat down on the bed beside Gabe. Gabe leaned against him.

“Mhm. I don’t think I could’ve kept goin’ without you Sam-Sam.”

Just then the baby started kicking, eager to remind them of its presence. Gabe chuckled and looked down at his belly. Sam looked too.

“Kicking?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, gimmie your hand.” Gabe responded, holding out his hand.

Sam gave Gabe his hand which Gabe guided to the spot where the baby was kicking up a storm. Sam smiled when it kicked. He gently rubbed Gabe’s stomach.

“How have you put up with this so many times Gabe?” Sam asked with a slight chuckle.

Gabe knew that Sam knew he experienced a lot of discomfort due to the baby.

Gabe shrugged.

“I’ve done it enough times that I just know what to expect. Plus, the payoff is pretty great. What can I say, I like kids.”

Sam half scoffed half chuckled.

“What?” Gabe asked, looking up at Sam.

“You just don’t come off as the type to like kids. Let alone be a good example.”

“Hey!” Gabe said, halfheartedly punching Sam in the shoulder, “For your information, It was kinda my heavenly job to like and care for kids.”

“Really?” Sam asked, surprised.

“You obviously haven’t done much research on me. I’m Gabriel, Archangel of basically all things children.”

“Huh. Good to know, I guess.”

The conversation lulled and the room fell into a comfortable silence. After a few minutes, Sam spoke again.

“Why is your grace the same colour as a Nephilim’s?”

“They get it from me.”

“What? How?”

“I bore the first Nephilim and so technically created the species. Their shared characteristics come from me. The whole being more powerful that the angel that sired them only actually happens in human born Nephilim.”

“Really? Why’s that?”

“It’s a defense mechanism. An angel born Nephilim has no need to protect itself from its angelic parent given that that angel chose to keep said kid.”

“Huh, that makes sense. So, our kid is gonna be weaker than Jack then?”

“Probably a bit, but it’s still gonna be really strong. Very strong. Possibly as strong as me in which case it’s only be a little weaker than Jack.” Gabe said, followed by a yawn.

The conversation lulled again for a couple moments. In that span of time the baby decided to stop kicking.

“How much longer until the baby is born?” Sam asked, still rubbing Gabe’s stomach.

“’Bout four months,” Gabe said tiredly.

“Jeez. We really aren’t ready,” Sam said, looking around the room that was completely devoid of any baby related paraphernalia.

“’s no problem. I can just make what we need appear with a snap of my fingers,” Gabe said then yawned widely, “I need sleep.”

“Ok, do you want me to stay?”

“Yes, please. I require cuddles.”

Sam rolled his eyes affectionately then kissed the top of Gabe’s head. Gabe shifted and laid down, letting out a sigh.

Sam got up and turned off the lights before crawling into bed with Gabe. He cuddled up to Gabe’s back, letting his hand rest protectively over Gabe’s stomach.

Gabe quickly fell asleep in Sam’s comforting embrace.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, my apologies. Last one for today, I'll try to get more up tomorrow.

The start of the third trimester marked the start of Gabe’s nesting phase.

He spent hours bother preparing things in his and Sam’s room and also the empty bedroom across the hall that he decided would be the kid’s bedroom. Most of the clothing he created went into the spare room for storage. In his and Sam’s room, though, Gabe put a small bassinet, some newborn sized clothing, and diapering accommodations. Sam just let Gabe do what he wanted for the most part.

The only time Sam stopped Gabe from doing something was during the middle of the night.

Luckily the nesting was really only bad for month. After that Gabe spent most of his time in bed or in a comfy chair in other parts of the bunker.

When Jackie and Cassie were home from their search for Mary Jack liked to spend time with Gabe. He was excited about his coming cousin. Gabe was happy to answer Jack’s questions about Nephilim. Jack particularly liked to feel the baby kick and when it reached out to him with its grace.

Gabe and Sam didn’t really talk about the birth, beyond the obvious fact that it would have to happen at the bunker, until the third trimester. It hadn’t really crossed either of their minds earlier.

With about two months to go, Sam became obsessed with constantly making sure they had everything that Gabe said would be useful for the birth. To say the least, there was a lot of Gabe forcefully telling Sam to calm the fuck down and that everything would be fine.

With a monthish to go, Gabe started doing this thing where he’d think of a potential baby name and then, if Sam wasn’t in the room, he’d yell as loud as possible for Sam. Sam would panicedly run into the room asking what was wrong and then Gabe would tell him whatever name he had come up with.

After a couple times Sam told Gabe to just yell the name he thought of instead of scaring the shit out of Sam. Gabe begrudgingly agreed.

The yelling of random names only served to confuse everyone else in the bunker.

Eventually they decided on Charlotte Opal Winchester for a girl and Adrien Robert Winchester for a boy.


	10. Chapter 10

Gabe was hanging out in the library in an armchair reading a book on early Roman civilization and quietly commenting on the inaccuracies.

Sam was doing something on his laptop. Deano and Cassie were also hanging out. Gabe wasn’t sure what they were doing and frankly, he didn’t care.

Everyone looked up from what they were doing when Jack came running into the room.

“I think there is a portal to the apocalypse world open near Sioux Falls South Dakota.” He said on one breath.

“Whoa, slow down. Are you sure?” Dean asked.

“Yes, locals have been reporting weird things happening in the area that align with what you told me happened with the portal that appeared when I was born.”

Dean looked at Cas.

“We should go check it out, Dean.” Cas said.

Dean nodded and turned to look at Sam.

“You gonna be ok if we leave?” Dean asked.

Sam glanced at Gabe. It was clear what Dean was implying. Gabe nodded slightly at Sam.

“Yeah, go find mom.” Sam said.

Jack, Dean, and Cas packed quickly and left in The Impala.

After they had gone, Sam sat silently in his seat staring blankly at his laptop screen.

Gabe could tell he was having a silent panic attack. He sighed and pulled himself out of his chair with a grunt and waddled (yes he was waddling and it was humiliating) over to Sam.

“Sam.”

Sam jumped when Gabe spoke and looked up at his boyfriend.

“Calm down Sam. Everything is going to be fine.” Gabe spoke firmly.

“Are you sure Gabe? What if the baby comes while they are gone?”

Gabe shrugged.

“Then it comes. Having those three here wouldn’t really help any. It would probably just cause more confusion and stress. Besides, I’ve done this before, more than once.”

Sam sighed and rubbed his face with both hands.

“I’m scared Gabe. What if something goes wrong? What if I’m a crap dad?”

“First, I won’t let anything go wrong and if it does I will fix it. Second, you will be a fine father. You know what not to do and you’re one of the kindest and most caring people I’ve ever known.”

Sam sighed again and Gabe could tell he still had doubts. There sadly wasn’t much he could do to ease them. Gabe gently squeezed Sam’s shoulder in a reassuring manner.

“I’m going to go take a bath,” Gabe said.

“Ok, yell if you need anything.”

Gabe made the slow trek to the bathroom closest to his and Sam’s room. He had added a large tube to the room which he now filled. He decided that a bubble bath would be nice and so added soap to the running water.

While the tub was filling, Gabe undressed himself. He had taken to wearing Sam’s clothes when his own stopped fitting. Sam protested at first and then just stopped caring.

The process of actually getting into the tub was stupidly difficult. Gabe still managed to do so by some miracle. Once he was in the tub, Gabe relaxed. The slight buoyancy from the water helped alleviate some of Gabe’s discomfort.

Gabe ended up unintentionally dozing off.

Sometime later he was violently startled awake by Sam shouting his name.

“Huh? What is it?” he asked groggily.

“You fell asleep in the tub Gabe.”

“Oh, sorry.”

Sam was staring at him with a mixture of concern and agitation.

“Will you help me out of the tub Samshine? Then I can nap in a less ‘dangerous’ place.” Gabe said, finger quoting the dangerous.

Sam huffed slightly and grabbed a towel. He helped Gabe out of the tub and even helped him dry off. Sam then drained the tub.

“Thank you Samich.” Gabe said.

“Mhm.” Sam ‘said’.

Gabe put on his underwear but decided pants were overrated. As he was putting his shirt back on, his stomach cramped. It wasn’t particularly painful but he said “Ow” anyway.

Sam looked up at him.

“You ok Gabe?”

“Yeah, just a random cramp. Probably just moved wrong putting my shirt back on.”

Sam shook his head and stood up.

“You mean my shirt.” He said with a slight eye roll.

“It’s basically mine at his point, Samsquatch.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sam paused, “What do you say to watching a movie?”

“Sounds fantastic, will you be offended if I doze off?”

Sam shook his head “no”. The two walked slowly back to their room. They settled into bed and Sam turned on a documentary about the Amazon rainforest. After that was done they watched a documentary about the ocean.

Over that period of time Gabe experienced two mild cramps in a row. He figured they were caused by some excited wiggling the baby did right before.

After the second documentary Gabe took a nap. Sam also (attempted) napped as well. He more or less just cuddled Gabe as he slept.

Gabe woke up to an empty bed. He just laid there on his side. The baby was still and Gabe figured it was sleeping (he knew it was fine just instinctually).

After a little while Sam came back with food. The moment Gabe smelled it, his stomach growled loudly. As Gabe struggled into a sitting position his stomach cramped again, this time slightly more painfully like moving a stiff leg wrong.

He huffed and rubbed the side of his belly.

Sam sat on the bed next to him.

“You ok?”

Gabe nodded.

“Yeah, my body doesn’t want me to move today, it seems.”

Sam rubbed Gabe’s back a little bit.

“I’m sorry Gabe.”

“Eh, nothin’ you can do Sam. Now, I’m hungry.”

Sam chuckled.

“Figured you would be, it’s nearly 7.” Sam said, handing Gabe a bowl of pasta.

“Thank you Sam-Sam.”

“Mhm.”

Both of them ate quietly for a while. Gabe quickly finished his pasta and set down the bowl on the bed. He then snapped his fingers and produced a large candy bar. Sam rolled his eyes. Gabe opened it, broke it in half, and then unceremoniously shoved half of it into Sam’s mouth.

Sam made a startled noise and half gagged. Gabe burst out laughing. Sam took the candy out of his mouth and looked at Gabe.

“Why did you do that!?”

Gabe’s stomach cramped again from his laughter so he calmed himself and stopped.

“Just to see how you would react Sam-I-am.”

Before Sam could respond, Gabe kissed him. After they separated, Gabe shoved the entire half of his candy bar into his mouth and moaned with delight. Sam rolled his eyes and finished his dinner. Sam did eat his candy when he was done.

After Sam took their dishes to the kitchen, the two watched a couple more movies until Sam fell asleep. Gabe finished the movie they had been on then gently woke Sam enough that they both could lay down. They both quickly fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!!! I didn't want to split this chapter and have been slow writing due to school. I'll try to write more this weekend and get more up. 
> 
> WARNING: This chapter has some mildly graphic bits.

Gabe woke sometime in the night to Sam talking on the phone.

“Yeah, ok, call me if she gets worse. Yeah, everything’s fine here. Ok, talk to you later. Bye.”

Gabe turned slightly to try and look at Sam.

“Sam? What is it? Who was that?” Gabe asked groggily.

“Shh, it was just Dean. They got mom out, she’s in bad shape though so they have her at the hospital in Sioux Falls for now. Go back to sleep, Gabe.”

Sam shifted to lay back down and cuddled up to Gabe. Gabe settled back down and closed his eyes, quickly falling back asleep.

Gabe woke suddenly again later. At first he was confused as to why he had woken up so suddenly but then he became aware of why. His grace was separating from the baby. To say the least, it hurt.

He rubbed his stomach slowly, trying not to wake Sam. His belly cramped, which didn’t help with the pain from his grace.

Gabe made an upset pained noise and tried to stay as still as possible.

Sam stirred.

“Gabe? Are you alright?” Sam asked, sounding half-awake as he sat up a bit.

Gabe breathed slowly out through his nose as the cramp, or actually contraction as he should start thinking of the, passed. That eased some of the pain but not much.

“Pain,” was all he said quietly.

Sam shifted in bed and turned on the light.

“What hurts Gabe?” Sam asked, concerned.

“M’ grace. ‘s separating from the baby. I’s a normal part of early labor.” Gabe said, rubbing his stomach.

Sam fell silent for several moments. In that time the pain Gabe was experiencing lessened. His grace was almost done separating.

“You’re in labor?” Sam asked quietly.

“Mhm, still gonna last hours though. This process isn’t fast.”

His grace finished separating and Gabe breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad he had slept through most of that. It was honestly the worst part of the world birth process.

Gabe could practically feel the panic and anxiety washing off of Sam in waves. 

Gabe sighed and moved enough to look at Sam.

“Sam, calm down, it’ll be at least eight hours until anything really noteworthy starts. I’m gonna try to get back to sleep. I suggest you try too. You’re gonna regret it later if you don’t.” Gabe said, shifting into a more comfortable position.

There was an amount of silence and then Sam turned off the light and laid back down.

Gabe could tell he was still panicking a bit but at least Sam wasn’t full on flipping out.

Gabe dozed off for a couple more hours until lying down became uncomfortable. 

He huffed and sat up, which was better than lying down.

Sam opened his eyes and looked up at Gabe. Gabe smiled at him.

“Just tryin’ to get comfortable.” He said quietly.

Sam sat up enough to look at the clock. Gabe knew it was sometime near dawn.

“Do you want anything?” Sam asked, sitting up.

“Nah, I’m good. You should try to get more sleep, Sam.”

Sam shook his head.

“No, it’s nearly 7. I might as well get up.”

“Mkay, well, I won’t be offended if you pass out later.”

Sam shook his head.

“I’m gonna go use the bathroom, yell if you need something.” Sam said, getting out of bed.

Gabe nodded and Sam left.

Gabe spent the day in the off and on mild pain of contractions. As the day went on it got harder to find comfortable positions to exist in.

Sam was almost always right at Gabe’s side, doing his best to comfort Gabe. The only times he left Gabe alone was to go grab food and use the restroom.

Night set in and Gabe knew that there was still hours until this would all be over.

Sam was showing signs of fatigue and Gabe knew that some amount of sleep would benefit both of them.

“Sam,” Gabe said between contractions, “we should try and sleep. The real party isn’t gonna start for a while and we both are going to need our strength.”

“I’m not sure I can sleep right now Gabe.” Sam said.

“Well I’m gonna try to. You can if you want, it’s your choice, but, it’s going to be a long night.”

Gabe got into bed and laid down. Sam stood there thinking for a moment before turning off the light and getting into bed as well.

Gabe drifted in and out of sleep. Around midnight his contractions started getting much worse.

He knew it would still be a couple hours ‘till go time but he also knew it would be better to be alert and awake at this point.

He considered his options and then rolled over just enough to face Sam, who was fast asleep.

“Sam, wake up.” Gabe said.

Sam stirred, blinking open his eyes.

“Gabe? What is it?” Sam asked tiredly.

“The contractions are getting worse.”

“Oh. Do you need to push?”

“No, not yet,” Gabe paused, grimacing through a particularly painful contraction. Sam reached out and gently rubbed Gabe’s arm. Once the contraction passed Gabe spoke again, “still should be a few hours ‘till it’s time to push, but we should wake up and be alert in case things go faster than anticipated.”

“Ok, good idea. Uh, do you want any food or water or anything?”

Gabe though for half a second.

“Something warm to put on my back?”

“Coming right up,” Sam said, sitting up.

Sam left the room and Gabe settled back on his side. Sam returned with a heating pad just after another contraction passed.

He got back into bed on his side.

“Where do you want it Gabe?”

“Lower back, please.”

Sam gently placed the warmed heating pad on Gabe’s lower back and held it there.

Gabe made a happy, appreciative noise in his throat.

“Thank you Sam. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Of course Gabe.”

The next few hours seemed to take eternity to pass. The contractions got steadily worse, longer, and closer together. At some point, Gabe had gotten off the bed and alternated between pacing the floor and resting on his hands and knees.

Sam stayed by his side for the most part. He rubbed Gabe’s back though his contractions and held Gabe up through the ones he had standing.

Sam only left the room a couple times to grab supplied and to use the restroom.

Gabe didn’t say it at the time but he was very grateful for Sam’s presence and support. It was nice not having to worry about really anything.

It was also the first time Gabe wasn’t alone through this process. That was also really nice.

At some point, while Gabe was standing, well, while Sam was holding Gabe in a standing position, Gabe grabbed Sam’s face with both hands.

“You know that I love you right?” Gabe asked in an urgent tone.

“Yes, of course I know. I love you too.” Sam responded.

“Ok, good.” Gabe said and then let go of Sam’s face and pressed his own against Sam’s chest.

Sam chuckled softly.

“What are you laughing at, Gigantor?” Gabe asked, muffled by Sam’s chest.

“Are you going delirious on me?”

“No… Ok, maybe a little bit.”

Sam chuckled again and kissed the top of Gabe’s head.

Gabe knew it was go time when his water broke in the middle of a contraction. It meant that his grace has altered his vessel to allow the baby to exit into the outside world.

When the contraction passed Gabe lifted himself to his hands (he had previously had his forearms in contact with the floor) and looked at Sam, who was kneeling at his side.

“Sam. My water broke, it’s time.”

Sam looked confused.

“That’s not…” Sam started.

Gabe interrupted him, “Shut up Sam, just trust me on this.”

Sam, after a moment, nodded.

“Ok. Uh. What do you need me to do?”

“Wait a second.” Gabe said.

Sam did just that as Gabe sat back on his heels.

“Help me get into a squat,” Gabe said, looking Sam dean in the eye, “and then I need you to hold me up but not from the front.”

Sam nodded again. He helped Gabe up into a squat and then slipped his arms under Gabe’s.

“This ok Gabe?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, just. I need to be able to use my arms.”

“Ok, no problem.”

Gabe snapped and his soiled underwear vanished.

When the next contraction came, Gabe pushed for several second before resting for a couple more. He repeated this pattern until he felt the head beginning to crown. At that point Gabe moved one of his hands in between his legs, positioning it so that it was ready to catch the head of the baby.

He started his cycle of pushing and resting again.

When the baby’s head slid out of him in the middle of pushing, Gabriel gasped.

“You ok Gabe?” Sam asked quietly, right by Gabe’s ear.

Gabe was slightly startled when Sam spoke. He had been so focused on pushing that he had nearly forgotten that Sam was there, holding him up.

“H-head's out,” Gabe said shakily.

Sam gently kissed the back of Gabe’s head.

“You’re doing great Gabe.” Sam said quietly.

Another contraction hit and Gabe pushed again. Having not pushed hard enough, that push did little to progress the birth.

Gabe rested for half a second and then pushed, hard. One shoulder popped free. Gabe only allowed himself another half second of rest before pushing hard again, freeing the other shoulder.

He used his other hand to help support the baby.

Gabe rested briefly again, eager to get this over with.

With a combination of one last push and gentle pulling, the baby slid completely free of Gabe’s body.

He collapsed back against Sam and brought the tiny, slimy form to his chest. Sam sat them both back carefully and moved his arms out from under Gabe’s.

They both watched as the baby took its first breath and then let out a surprisingly loud cry, breaking the silence in the room.

Gabe let out a breathy laugh at the same time that Sam chuckled.

“It’s a boy Sam. We have a little boy.” Gabe said turning his head to the side slightly to look at Sam.

Sam laughed quietly and kissed Gabe’s cheek.

Gabe turned his head back to look at the crying infant in his arms. He realized that the baby was probably pretty cold.

“Sam, towel.”

“Right.”

Carefully, Sam reached over to the pile of supplies he had placed by the bed and grabbed one of the soft towels there. He helped Gabe wrap the cloth around their son and almost instantly the baby calmed.

He blinked open his little eyes and looked up at Gabe.

Gabe smiled.

“Hello, Adrien. Welcome to the world.” He said quietly.

Adrien yawned and closed his eyes again.

Gabe sighed and rested against Sam for a moment.

When his stomach weakly cramped, Gabe huffed and snapped his fingers. His stomach was suddenly back to its normal state and both he and Adrien were clean and dry.

Sam gently reached around Gabe and touched Adrien’s cheek.

“He’s so small,” Sam said in awe.

Gabe scoffed.

“Yeah, he’s a baby.”

Gabe could practically feel Sam roll his eyes.

Gabe suddenly became aware that he was absolutely exhausted.

“Sam, can you help me into bed, please?”

“Of course, Gabe.”

Sam got Gabe into bed and propped him up, Gabe smiled appreciatively at Sam.

“Thank you, Samshine.”

Sam just nodded and sat down on the bed next to Gabe.

The new parents looked at their sleeping son in silent awe.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!! Lots of things happened. School, writers block, I got sick. Here it is though. Hope y'all like it.

Gabe became aware that he had dozed off when Adrien crying woke him.

Gabe opened his eyes and looked down at the squirming infant in his arms. Gabe realized Adrien was hungry and so materialized a bottle and held it to the baby’s mouth. Adrien ravenously gulped down the food inside.

The bedroom door opened and Sam shuffled in. Gabe looked up and smiled at him.

“Hey Samsquatch, what time is it?”

“Look at the clock.” Sam said groggily.

He trudged over to his side of the bed and crawled in.

Gabe shook his head.

He let Sam sleep. Gabe finished feeding Adrien and readjusted him in his arms.

Adrien and Sam slept for another hour. Gabe did not.

Gabe handed Adrien over to Sam when they woke and Sam held him for some time. Adrien smiled and cooed up at his parents.

Eventually the three left their room and went to the kitchen. Gabe sat at the table holding and talking to Adrien while Sam cooked something. Gabe wasn’t sure what but it smelled good.

Adrien dozed off just before Sam brought food to the table.

Gabe quietly thanked Sam and they ate in a comfortable silence.

After they finished eating and Sam had cleaned the dishes, Sam went to go take a shower.

Adrien woke up shortly after Sam had left and started crying. He didn’t want or need anything that Gabe could tell. Sometimes babies just cry.

Gabe got up and started pacing the war room, gently patting Adrien’s back and shooshing him.

Adrien calmed and stopped crying and fell back asleep. Gabe kept pacing the room just to make sure Adrien stayed asleep. He was just starting a new lap when the door to the bunker creaked open.

Gabe froze and looked up as Cassie, Deano, Jack, and a woman that must have been Mary entered.

“Sam! Ga-“ Dean started as he walked down the stairs. He stopped talking and moving when he saw Gabe.

The other three stopped behind him and the five had an impromptu staring contest.

“Uh, hey. Welcome home.” Gabe said, shifting Adrien slightly in his arms.

The small movement drew Dean’s gaze to the bundle held in Gabe’s arms.

Dean was about to speak when Sam rushed into the room, his hair still wet from the shower. All eyes turned to him as he glanced about the room.

He spotted Mary and rushed over. The other three men moved out of the way and Sam enveloped his mother in a firm but gentle hug.

Gabe couldn’t see it but he had a feeling the Mary smiled. He did see as she hugged Sam back.

“I’m glad you’re home mom.” Sam said, separating from Mary.

Now Gabe could see Mary’s smile.

Adrien chose that moment to wake up and start crying again.

All eyes turned toward the sudden noise.

Gabe moved an arm out from under Adrien and gently stroked his head.

Sam walked closer.

“Is he ok?” Sam asked quietly.

“Yeah, just grumpy.” Gabe responded just as quiet.

“Holy shit. That’s.” Dean said, trailing off.

Gabe and Sam looked up at him. Dean looked at Sam, suddenly angry.

“Why the hell didn’t you call me Sammy!?” 

Sam sighed in irritation. Adrien cried louder at Dean’s our burst.

Dean opened his mouth to speak again but Gabe interrupted him.

“Dean Winchester, shut your mouth before I smite you for scarring my baby.” Gabriel growled with a glare.

Dean shut his mouth with an audible click of his teeth.

“Dean. Kitchen. Now.” Sam said.

The two men went into said room and Sam closed the door behind them. 

Gabe sighed and rubbed his eyes with one hand. Adrien thankfully quieted.

“I thought I felt some sort of cosmic disturbance.” Cas said, moving closer to Gabe.

“That was probably my grace separating from Adrien here. Lemme tell you, that wasn’t fun.” Gabe said.

“I can’t imagine it would be. So, a boy then.”

“Yup. Born at about six this morning.” Gabe looked up from Adrien and noticed that Jack and Mary had slowly moved closer.

“Well, congratulations Gabriel.” Cas said.

“Thanks Cassie.”

“He’s so small,” Jack said in quiet awe.

Gabe smiled at Jack but Jack was too focused on Adrien to see.

“You wanna hold him?” Gabe asked.

Jack looked back up at Gabe’s face.

“No… I, I don’t want to hurt him.” Jack said.

Gabe knew better to push him.

“M’kay. If you change your mind just tell me.”

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but who are you exactly?” Mary asked.

Gabe looked at her and extended his free hand with a smile.

“I’m Gabriel, but you can call me Gabe.”

Mary shook his hand.

“Nice to meet you Gabe, I’m Mary,” She was going to say more but Gabe cut her off.

“I know who you are,” he said gently, “It’s an honor to finally meet you.”

Mary smiled.

“Who’s this little guy?” She asked.

“This is Adrien. Adrien Robert Winchester to be more exact.” Gabe watched Mary’s face closely to gauge her reaction.

She blinked at him in a mixture of confusion and shock.

The door to the kitchen opened and Sam and Dean entered to war room.

Gabe looked Sam and smiled. Sam smiled back.

“Yo, Deano, you done bein’ a dick enough to come see your nephew?” Gabe asked.

Mary then looked at Dean and then Sam.

“Sam. Who is this boy’s mother?” Mary asked with a urgent but cautious tone.

Sam glanced at Gabe and swallowed.

“Uh. Well-“ he started.

“Technically, me.” Gabe said, cutting Sam off.

Mary looked back at Gabe, even more confused now.

“I’m an archangel,” Gabe said, “I know my vessel is male but it is possible for me to bear children.”

Mary didn’t look convinced.

“Mom, he’s telling the truth.” Sam said, moving closer to Gabe.

Mary looked at Sam, who now had his hand on Gabe’s shoulder, and then back at Gabe. She huffed a defeated sigh and moved toward the kitchen.

“I need a drink.” was all she said.

Gabe could tell that, on the most basic level, Mary believed them but, in a truly Winchester way, still needed time to come to terms with the situation.

“If you want something stronger than beer, there’s whisky in the library.” Gabe called after her.

Sam gave him a ‘wtf’ face.

“Hey, I’m just tryin’ to help!” Gabe said with a pout.

Sam rolled his eyes and kissed the top of Gabe’s head lightly.

“I’m going to go talk to her,” Sam said, moving away from Gabe.

“Good luck.” Gabe said.

Sam left the room. Dean eyed Gabe and Adrien suspiciously before also leaving the room. Cas watched him go and silently followed. After a silent, awkward moment, Jack also shuffled out of the room. Gabe sighed and sat down in a chair.

Adrien shifted slightly in his arms but remained asleep.

“Just me and you again, eh Adrien?” Gabe asked.

Adrien did not respond.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a nice treat for y'all today!! Several chapters to put up.

The next couple of days were rough. Mary avoided everyone, especially Gabe and Adrien. Gabe understood why and so just left her alone.

Her hesitance to interact with the father and son probably wasn’t helped by how quickly Adrien had decided to grow up. By the end of the week, Adrien had aged a little more than the equivalent of a month.

As to be expected, that freaked everyone besides Gabe out. Ok, to be fair, Cassie’s freaked outness was a little surprising. Luckily they all quickly got used to it, except Mary of course.

Both Dean and Jack were completely enamored with Adrien within days. They both spent their fair share of time with and/or holding him. Gabe found it endearing and adorable.

Mary had thankfully warmed up to Adrien by the end of the following week and readily assumed her role of Grandma.

Sam resumed hunting just after the end of Adrien’s first month in the outside world. By then Adrien was just starting to crawl.

Gabe was only slightly offended by Sam’s relief at Gabe having no interest in hunting for quite a while. Hell, he only started hunting to spend more time with Sam in the first place.

Time went by quickly for the strange family. Days quickly became filled with chasing Adrien around the bunker. Sam went hunting less and less. Adrien learned how to talk. Deano finally got with Cassie. Gabe and Sam decided to get hitched. Mary learned to cook. Jack got really into knitting which Dean found weird but everyone else encouraged.

They had a nice, but fairly quiet, party for Jack’s birthday, at his request. Afterwards he decided that there really wasn’t any point to celebrating his birth. It reminded him too much of his mom. Gabe decided he was still going to throw Jack birthday parties anyways.

Before they knew it, it was Adrien’s first birthday. Gabe went all out and, by the close of the day, he could tell some of Jack’s interest in birthday parties had been restored.

Soon after his birthday Adrien developed a rampant thirst for knowledge that he most definitely got from Sam. By the time of his second birthday Adrien had learned much of what was able to be accessed from the world wide school systems. He also took a fascination with the supernatural and hunting.

Only after much begging did Gabe and Sam take Adrien on his first hunt. It was a relatively safe “salt and burn” as Dean called it. Adrien was hooked after that.

To Sam’s relief Adrien’s interest in hunting waned after a couple months. He didn’t hate it but also didn’t particularly love it. Hunting was just part of Adrien’s life.

Gabe found it interesting that Adrien grew to dislike using his powers. When questioned about it Adrien told Gabe that he felt it was unnecessary to use them when he could use physical means to accomplish a task.

Adrien went through a very short phase where he went through the equivalent of human puberty. During that time he became insufferable and spent much time in his room. Luckily it only lasted three months.

A couple months after his third birthday Adrien stopped aging. He was now physically and adult. He came up to somewhere between Gabe’s height and Sam’s. Adrien, after a very brief phase of sort hair, had decided to keep his relatively long. Most of the time he kept his hair pulled back into a low ponytail at the base of his skull so that it was out of his face.

Most of the time Adrien behaved like a fairly mature being. He was prone to bouts of childness that only rarely included mild temper tantrums. He and Jack would frequently play games together. They were like brothers.

For the most part, Adrien took after Sam. He did inherit Gabe’s love of pranks though.

All in all the Winchester family had a great, happy, and (mostly) safe three years. No grand threats to all life had surfaced and the worst thing that happened was Mary falling down a flight of stairs, breaking her ankle. That injury was of course immediately healed.


	14. Chapter 14

Gabriel woke to his alarm clock blasting some god awful song that could only be barely considered classic rock. He rolled over and turned off the offending noise.

He glared at the clock until his eyes could focus on the numbers. He grabbed his phone and verified that it was indeed a workday. Tuesday infact. Fuck Tuesdays, worst day of the week honestly.

Gabe pulled himself out of bed and quickly got ready for work.

Before heading out the door he grabbed a powerbar and his helmet.

He jogged down the stairs to the bottom of the complex. As he left for the parking lot he waved at Mrs. Richards who was getting her mail. Gabe got to his bike, unlocked it, pulled on his helmet, mounted the vehicle, and took off.

Gabe took the back roads to work, like always, and parked down the street from his job.

He did his typical routine of hiding his face in his helmet and entering through the backdoor to avoid being seen by customers. Immediately the familiar stench of the club washed over Gabe along with the ever present music from the main room.

Gabe ducked into the dressing room and quickly dumped his street clothes in his locker. He then wiggled into his costume just as his coworker walked in.

They whistled as he pulled up his pants.

“Changing things up now are we, Candy?”

Gabe gave his coworker a smirk and a wink.

“Felt like wearin’ leather today, Hotrod.”

“Well, good luck on the floor.”

“Thanks. You too.” Gabe said, walking off to the mirrors.

Gabe did his makeup for the day, closed his locker, and made his way out to the main room. He checked in with his boss real quick before taking a position at an empty pole to a cheering crowd of both men and women.

He shift was, for the most part, ordinary. He got at least 10 phone numbers, all of which went in the trash, and only had to call security on one touchy drunk. The leather seemed to have paid off if his tips were any indication. So, all in all, a fairly good day.

Gabe clocked out at the same time he did everyday, took his time changing so as to discourage anyone who may have decided to try and get with him, and left under the cover of night and his bike helmet.

He rode home, parked his motorcycle in his spot, and trudged his way up to his apartment. Gabe showered, ate and then collapsed into bed.

The next day Gabe woke up a little late and when he arrived at work he was a little surprised to see police out front. Discreetly he slipped in through the back door, threw on his work clothes and makeup, and went out on the floor. There weren’t many customers, but for the most part everything seemed normal.

Gabe found one of his colleagues who wasn’t working.

“Hey, Di, what’s with the cops outside?” He asked.

Delilah tossed her hair over her shoulder.

“Mikey found a body out front when he showed up this morning. Looked like some drunk or a stoner.” She said.

“And Mikey’s still makin’ us work?”

Di shrugged.

“There’s customers so we work. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go take a pole.”

Gabe snorted and watched Di stalk off. He then surveyed the room.

There wasn’t enough customers to warrant him taking a pole at the moment so he went over to the bar and sat down. The bar tender nodded at him and then went back to cleaning and stacking glasses.

Shortly after the cops left and influx of customers showed up and Gabe got to work.

Gabe was half way through his shift when he noticed some kid in a suit walk into the club. The guy looked too young to be in the club so Gabe decided to go kick him out.

“Sorry folks, I need to go attend to something real quick. The show will have to wait.” He said to the small crowd around him.

They expressed their displeasure as he hopped down from the platform.

Gabe ignored them and sauntered over to the kid.

“Hey there kiddo, lemme take a look at your ID.” Gabe said, startling the kid.

The guy stared at him a mixture of shock and confusion for a second before quickly pulling out his wallet. He pulled out his ID and handed it to Gabe. Gabe took it and looked at it closely.

“Well, Mr. Wesson, you are much older than you look,” Gabe said, handing back the ID with a smile, “Enjoy your time here.”

Gabe sauntered off back to his pole. He saw the kid leave out of the corner of his eye.

A little while later Gabe noticed the kid return with two other men in suits. Gabe got a bad vibe from these guys and so called over a colleague to take his pole. He switched out and tracked down Mikey in his office.

“Hey boss, there’s some suspicious looking guys out there. I’ve got a bad feelin’ about them so, if you don’t mind, I’m gonna clock out early.” Gabe said, poking his head around the door.

“Alright, I’ll go see what they want. Be safe on your way home, Candy.” Mikey said, getting up.

Gabe thanked him and went into the dressing room. He dressed quickly and slipped out the back door. In his haste to get outside, Gabe bumped into some weirdo in a trench coat who was hanging out by the backdoor.

“Oops, sorry buddy, didn’t see you there.” Gabe said, his helmet muffling his voice slightly.

The man gave him a confused look that made Gabe uncomfortable.

Gabe turned away and jogged to his bike and drove off. He took the extra-long way home just to be sure no one followed him.

When he walked up towards the stairs form his parking spot Mrs. Richards was outside.

“You’re home early, Gabriel.” She said.

“Yeah, boss kicked me out.”

“Oh, well, enjoy the rest of your day, Gabriel.”

“You too, Mrs. Richards.”

Gabe went upstairs and into his little apartment. He locked the door and shucked off his boots.

He took a long shower, thinking about the events of the day. He didn’t even know why those guys had spooked him like that, there had been some much more imposing guys in the club before.

Gabe decided to just ignore it. He made some actual food and crawled into bed early.


	15. Chapter 15

Gabe woke up to his phone ringing. He groaned and grabbed the offending device.

“Hello?” he said groggily.

“Candy,” Mikey’s voice said over the phone, “Those guys that showed up earlier, that you said were sketchy, are Feds and they are looking for you.”

Gabe sat up in bed, fully awake now.

“Wait. What? Why are they lookin’ for me?”

“They said you are a missing person. They had a picture of you and everything.”

“Shit. Look, I’m not a missin’ person, my family is dead, no one would be lookin’ for me.”

“I don’t know Candy, but I’d be careful. If you don’t come into work tomorrow, I’ll understand.”

“Alright, thanks for letting me know, Mikey.”

“Of course, Candy. Keep yourself safe.” With that Mikey hung up.

Gabe sighed in frustration and set down his phone.

Great, just great. A bunch of strangers masquerading around as Feds not only knew who he really was but were also looking for him.

Gabe got out of bed, made sure his door was locked and all his curtains were drawn. He then went into his kitchen and found a decently sized knife. He put the knife on his bedside table and went back to sleep.

Gabe didn’t leave his apartment for a week. He only decided to leave finally when Mikey called and asked if he was ok.

So Gabe went back to work, knowing the Fed impersonators had probably dropped his trail. He had a pretty good first day back, he even got to do a lap dance.

Gabe’s good mood was trashed after work when his bike wouldn’t start up. Out of frustration, Gabe kicked his bike.

The bike fell over and Gabe cursed loudly. He picked it up and dragged it into an alley. Gabe stood there and stared at the thing in anger for a minute before sighing and trudging out of the alley.

Defeatedly, Gabe started the long walk home. Part way they he took off his helmet so that he could see better.

Gabe was taking a short cut through an alley when he bumped into some guy who Gabe didn’t see in the dark.

“Sorry, didn’t see you there.” Gabe said over his shoulder as he kept walking.

There was a half-second of silence before the guy spoke in a chillingly familiar voice that Gabe couldn’t place.

“Gabriel?”

Gabe’s heart skipped a beat and he stopped dead in his tracks. Slowly he turned around.

He could barely see the guy’s face in the gloom. Gabe did notice that he was tall and built like he was strong.

“How do you know that name?” Gabe asked cautiously, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

The man stepped forward and into more light. Gabe instinctively took a step backwards.

Gabe could now see the man’s handsome face and his long hair. Seeing the man’s face caused Gabe’s heart to jump into his throat and his stomach to constrict into a knot. Gabe couldn’t tell exactly what the accompanying emotion to that physical response was but he interpreted it as fear.

“Gabe, it’s me, Sam.” The man said, his facial expression a mixture of relief and sadness.

Gabe took another step backwards, recognizing the guy as one of the not-Feds.

“I think you’ve got the wrong guy, buddy.” Gabe said.

The man looked confused and a little hurt. He took another step towards Gabe and Gabe responded by stepping back again.

“Are you messing with me right now, Gabe?” the man asked.

“Look, I’m not who you think I am. I’m sorry.” Gabe said, turning to leave.

He quickly took a few steps away from the man and onto the street. He didn’t get far as the not-Fed alley guy grabbed the wrist that was holding his helmet.

Without thinking, Gabe spun around and punched the guy in the throat. He had been aiming for the face but the guy was just too tall.

The man let go of Gabe’s wrist with a choking noise. Gabe bolted.

He vaguely heard a shout behind him. Gabe ran faster.

He took an eclectic path, turning corners to deter anyone who may have been following him. He eventually made it home.

The moment he was through the door to his apartment Gabe shut and locked it. He sank down to the floor, trying to catch his breath.

A wave of mixed emotions crashed over his and he was powerless to stop the resulting tears.


	16. Chapter 16

Gabe woke up to someone knocking on his front door. He pushed himself up from the floor and looked around, momentarily confused by his surroundings. He must have cried himself to sleep before he could make it to bed.

Gabe stood up and there was another knock on the door. He looked through the peep hole and saw a hooded figure. Whoever it was glanced around nervously.

Cautiously Gabe opened the door, making sure the chain lock was still in place.

“Oh thank God,” the person said in Mikey’s voice, “I’ve been trying to reach you for hours, Candy. Those guys showed up at the club last night andCameliafoundyourbikeinanalleyandIgotreallyworried. And thenyouweren’tansweringmycalls-“

“Mikey, calm down,” Gabe said, opening the door all the way, “come inside and we can talk.”

Mikey nodded and cautiously stepped over the threshold and into Gabe’s apartment. Gabe closed the door behind him.

“Ok, tell me what happened, from the top. And slowly this time.” Gabe said as Mikey took off his hood.

“Well, a while after you clocked out, those Fed guys showed up asking for you except they weren’t in their suits. I told them you had left and that I didn’t have any of your info so they left. I tried calling you but you didn’t answer so I assumed you were asleep. Then, early this morning, Camelia came in and said she found a motorcycle in the alley by the club so I checked it out and realized it was yours so I called you again and you didn’t answer and I got scarred so I decided to come check on you.” Mikey said.

Gabe sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“Was one of the Feds tall with long hair?” Gabe asked.

“Yeah, why?”

“My bike wouldn’t start so I had to walk home. I bumped into this guy in an alley and he knew my name and tried to grab me so I punched him and ran home. I think he was one of those Feds,” Gabe said.

“Oh. Oh my God. That’s terrible. Holy shit, do you think these guys are pretending to be Feds? Why the hell are they looking for you, Candy?”

“I don’t know Mikey, but I think I need to leave town. Did you take precautions to not be followed here?”

“Well, yeah. Took a cab and everything.”

Gabe nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

“Good. I’m going to pack my shit and get the hell out of dodge. You can do what you want with my bike. Thanks for everything Mikey.”

“Of course Cand- Gabriel. Be safe out there, ok?”

Gabe nodded and ushered Mikey out. He watched out the window as Mikey left.

He then went and packed as much as he could into a back pack and left his apartment in some old sweats and a hoodie which were very different from his usual leather jacket and jeans.

Gabe walked a couple of blocks, glancing around nervously to see if he was being followed. He ended up walking through a fairly old and mostly abandoned neighborhood.

He could’ve sworn he heard someone following him but every time he turned around no one was there.

Gabe started walking faster to try and get away from whatever was following him. He almost immediately regretted that decision. 

Whatever had been following him was suddenly on him. It knocked Gabriel to the ground and pinned him there with its hulking mass. It was making some sort of hissing sound.

Gabe struggled to get free but he couldn’t. He shouted as loudly as he could for help but that didn’t deter his assailant.

Something sharp and pointed pressed against the base of Gabe’s scalp. The thing on top of him pressed the pointed object against his head and Gabe could feel it push through his hood and break skin.

Just then a gunshot sounded and the entity on top of Gabe shrieked in an inhuman way. The pointed object for a moment pressed harder into his skull and then was gone. The thing bolted, no longer pinning Gabe to the ground.

There was another gunshot and the sound of feet hitting the pavement. Gabe shut his eyes tight and didn’t move. He was paralyzed by fear.

One set of pounding feet raced past him while the other slowed and stopped beside him.

“Hey, are you ok?” a horrifically familiar voice asked.

Quicker than should have been physically possible, Gabe pushed himself up and scrambled away from the tall stranger that he had encountered in the alleyway the night before.

The two men locked eyes in mutual shock. Gabriel found some sort of strange, comforting familiarity in the man’s hazel eyes. That feeling was not, however, enough to override Gabe’s terror associated with this man who had been all but hunting him down.

Slowly the man stood up. Gabe watched him do so, his own heart hammering in his chest. The man took a tentative step towards Gabe. Gabe responded by scooting backward as quickly as he could. The man stopped moving and held his hands up.

“Calm down, I’m not going to hurt you,” the guy said in a comforting tone that only put Gabe off more.

“Who the hell are you and why the hell have you been looking for me? Also, what the fuck was that thing?” Gabe asked, unable to conceal the fear in his voice.

The man clenched his jaw and glanced up the street.

“I’m Sam Winchester, your husband. You’ve been missing for more than two months, Gabe. And ‘that thing’ was a wraith.”

Something rang true about the guy’s words in Gabriel’s mind but he was still dubious.

He didn’t get time to respond to this Sam guy as another man came running down the street.

Gabriel scrambled to his feet, ready to bolt.

“Dean, STOP!” the Sam gut shouted, flinging his arm out towards the approaching man.

The other man stopped in his tracks and looked first at Sam and then Gabe. Gabe saw his eyes widen a fraction in surprise.

“Dean, call Dri. Tell him we got Gabe.” Sam said, drawing both Gabe and the other guy’s attention.

Gabe looked back at the other man who was supposedly Dean and saw him pull out a cell phone. Gabe looked back at Sam.

“What the hell is goin’ on here? Who is ‘Dri”?” Gabe asked.

Sam paused, a pained looking crossing over his strong features.

“Dri, Adrien, is our son, Gabe.” Sam said, taking a tentative step closer to Gabe.

“Sammy, he’s on his way!” Dean shouted down the street.

“Are y’all planning on explainin’ what the fuck is goin’ on here?” Gabe asked, some of his confidence having returned.

Sam looked thoughtful for a moment and Gabe couldn’t help but admire his rugged beauty.

“Gabe, tell me about your life.” Sam finally said.

Gabe was thrown for a loop. He stared blankly at Sam for a moment.

“Uh. Well. I’m one of four kids from a strict Christian household. When I was 17 my family got in a horrible car crash while I was over at a friend’s house. They all died. I stayed with my aunt for a month after that then dropped out of high school and ran off. Moved around a bunch, had some odd jobs. Been here for a couple months.” Gabe said before he could stop himself.

Why the fuck did he just tell this guy about his life?

Sam and Dean shared a brief look.

“Gabe, you aren’t human. You never went to high school. Two of your brothers are dead, sure. One of them is just plain crazy. And your dad, God with a capital g, is who knows where with his sister.” Dean said.

Gabe looked at him like he was crazy but also in confusion.

“You’re an Archangel. The Archangel Gabriel.” Sam said.

Gabe looked at Sam now, even more confused. He was mostly confused as to why these statements felt true.

Suddenly, he became aware of the sound of running feet approaching. Gabe turned his head in the direction of the noise.

Two men were quickly approaching. One was the kid he had carded in the club and the other was the weird trench coat guy.

Adrien and Castiel he thought as he watched them. Then he realized he has just placed their names. What the fuck.

Gabe’s head erupted with pain. He let out a pained shout and fell to his knees, clutching his head. He vaguely heard shouts of his name.

That name. His name. Gabriel. Ricocheted around his head in a thousand voices.

He felt like he was going to be sick as waves of not only pain but also emotions, scents, flavours, sounds, images, memories washed over him.


	17. Chapter 17

The sensations passed and Gabriel stayed still, reveling in the sudden calm in his head. Slowly his senses were returning to him.

“Dad?” Adrien’s voice asked cautiously.

Adrien’s voice. The boy from the club. Adrien Wesson. Adrien fucking Winchester. His son.

Gabriel’s eyes snapped open as his memories slotted back into place. He lifted his head and looked between the four faces around him.

Sam, his husband. Dean, his brother-in-law. Castiel, his brother. Adrien, his son.

The four of them stared at him in concern.

Gabriel sat up fully then slowly rose to his feet, flexing his wings that no one could see. The others stood as well.

Gabe smiled and opened his arms wide.

“I do believe I owe y’all a hug.”

Varying looks of relief replaced the looks of concern that the other men had.

Adrien was the to hug Gabe. Quickly he was enveloped in many pairs of arms. After a good, long time they all let go one by one. Except for Sam.

He had buried his face into Gabe’s shoulder and Gabe could tell he was crying.

Gabe gently rubbed his back.

He looked over at Adrien and telepathically told him to take Dean and Cas and get the car. Adrien nodded quietly and grabbed both of his uncles by the sleeve. With a quiet flutter of wings, they were gone.

“Sam, it’s ok. I’m here, I remember everything.” Gabe said softly.

Sam only started crying harder, holding onto Gabe for dear life.

Gabe held onto him and silently reached out to Adrien, telling to take his time getting to them.

Sam eventually stopped crying enough to let go of Gabe and look him in the eyes.

“I-I thought… What happened Gabe?” Sam asked, choking on his words a bit.

Not really knowing what to say, Gabe responded by pulling Sam into a fierce kiss.

When they parted Gabe held onto Sam so that their foreheads touched.

“All that matters is that I’m here now and I’ve got my memory back.” Gabe said softly.

He purposefully left out the fact that he really didn’t know for sure what had happened to him.

Their tender moment was interrupted by the sound of a car coming toward them. They let go of each other and watched as Baby drove up the street toward them. The car stopped by them and Dean rolled down the window.

“Get in. Let’s go home.” He said.

Gabe got into the back seat, sitting next to Adrien. Sam filled the seat on the other side of Gabe.

Gabe held Sam and Adrien’s hand the whole ride home.

“So,” Dean said at one point, glancing in the rearview mirror at Gabe, “a stripper, huh?”

Gabe rolled his eyes.

“Best tipped one too.” He replied with a smirk.

After a silent moment Cas turned his head and looked at Dean with a confused and slightly offended/disgusted look. Gabe burst out laughing, lightening the atmosphere in the car slightly.

The rest of the car ride consisted of Cas and Dean quietly bickering with Gabe chuckling occasionally in the back seat.

When they pulled into the garage, Gabe finally spoke up.

“Are Jack and Mary home?”

“Yeah, they’re in the kitchen.” Adrien said.

“Fantastic, get out of the car, please.”

Adrien rolled his eyes and got out of the car. Gabriel slipped out after him and the other three followed suit.

Gabe rushed past Adrien and into the halls of the bunker.

“Gabe!” Sam shouted after him, sounding distressed.

Gabe stopped and turned around, waiting for Sam to catch up. He did so quickly. Gabe could feel concern and feelings of abandonment and fear coming from Sam.

Gabe smiled softly at him then glanced down the hall. He could tell the other three were approaching quickly.

“I’ll meet you in our room, Samshine. I just need to tell Jackie and Mary that I’m back, in person.” He said quietly.

Sam swallowed and then nodded silently. Gabe gently touched Sam’s cheek then turned and ran to the kitchen.

He skidded to a halt in the doorway. Jack and Mary were facing away from him and absorbed in conversation.

“Guess who?” he said loudly.

Both heads whipped around to stare at Gabe with identical looks of dumbfounded shock.

Jack was the first one up. He rushed over to Gabe with and excited “Uncle Gabe!”. He flung his arms around Gabe in a crushing hug that only lasted a couple seconds.

“You’re back! What happened? Where were you?” Jack asked.

“I’ll tell you later, Jackie. I have a promise to keep with Sam.” Gabe responded.

Jack nodded in understanding.

Gabe totally did not expect what happened next.

Mary’s hand connected with the side of his face with a loud ‘SMACK’ that made Jack wince.

“Do you know what the hell you put all of us through, put Sam through!?” Mary said angrily then pulled Gabe into a hug that, had he been human, would have prevented him from breathing.

“I’m sorry Mary. Trust me, I didn’t disappear on purpose.”

Mary let go of him and shook her head.

“Go on, get out of here. Sam needs you.” She said, gesturing toward the door with a smile.

Gabe smirked at her and said his goodbyes before making his way to his and Sam’s room.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! School has been crazy and I lost my muse for a bit. This one's short.

Gabe quietly opened the door to his and Sam’s room. 

It was dark and quiet inside. Gabe stepped into the familiar room, breathing deeply. It smelled like home.

He closed the door behind him and his eyes found Sam. He was curled up on the bed under the blanket.

Gabe quietly approached the bed and crawled in under the covers with Sam. 

Sam was quietly crying again.

Gabe shifted in bed and wrapped his arms around Sam.

Sam turned over and clung to Gabe, shaking with silent sobs.

Gabe just held him, whispering quiet endearments and nothings. Eventually Sam calmed, his breath only hitching occasionally.

They quietly held each other for some time. Just, existing close to one another.

Sam eventually broke the silence.

“What happened, Gabe”

Gabe considered his options silently. He decided the truth was the best option. He took a deep breath and spoke.

“I don’t really know, Sam. I wish I did, but I don’t.”

The room fell silent again.

“We’ll figure it out. We’ll find whoever did this and make them pay.” Sam said.

Gabe didn’t know how to respond and so he didn’t. The room fell into silence again. Eventually Sam’s breathing changed and Gabe knew he had fallen asleep. He lay still, holding Sam while he slept but Gabe himself did not sleep.

His mind was just too active. He went through all the possible reasons as to why what happened had happened. None of which made a lick of sense or were even possible. The biggest set back in his hypothesizing was a gap in his memory.

Gabe hated it. He remembered everything that ever happened to him and so having a gap of nothingness that spanned several hours was, to say the least, unnerving.

Gabe wanted to get up an pace and do research but he also didn’t want to leave Sam. So he stayed in bed with his husband.

In the days that followed, everyone in the bunker spent their waking hours trying to help figure out what could have taken some of Gabe’s memory.

They kept running into the same problems of either A) the being in no way had the juice to pull that off, B) they had no reason to, or C) they were dead.

One by one, everyone in the bunker lost hope of figuring out what had happened to Gabe and stopped helping. Gabe was inevitably left to endlessly research morning, noon, and night on his own.

The things Gabe knew for certain was that the memory gap started just after a demon hunt and ended with him waking up in that apartment with a new set of memories of a life that had never existed. He also knew that shortly after said hunt, he had left his family but none knew really why. According to them, he had said he needed to check on something and that he would meet them back at the bunker.

Gabe hated not knowing what had happened. He felt like it was eating him alive.

He ignored everyone’s concern for him. It was distracting and he didn’t need it.


End file.
